Flowers
by Amaranthus
Summary: Kagome's a florist. InuYasha's a lawyer. Match made in heaven? We'll see! AU Demons included!
1. Chapter 1

"Of course you're going!"

Kagome winced. She had hoped that Sango would have forgotten the charity event happening that night. She should have known better, her childhood friend never let her get out of anything. "Couldn't I just give my donation and stay home and watch it on television?" She looked down at the roses and lilies she was arranging for the Swan/Cullen wedding. Feeling the brunettes piercing eyes on the top of her head she looked up. She set the last rose in with a sigh. She stood and carried the vase into the cooler.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sango's eyebrow arched. You're not going to hide in there like when we were kids are you? I can get in there anyway… That lock looks rusty."

"No, I'm not going to hide in there. Too cold. If we're going to spend the afternoon dress shopping then I can't leave flowers lying around. Brown flowers do not sell." Sango did a victory dance in the background as Kagome took off her apron and glanced around the shop for a final check.

The little shop looked like a dream with its waxed antique oak wood counters and cheery flowers in the window. The counters and glass gleamed as Kagome walked across the room. Since her father opened the shop forty years ago the shop had not changed a bit. It still held the sweet scent of tulips and beeswax that it had in her youth. She ran light fingers over the patterned keys of old time cash register. An indulgence on her father's part. She remembered when she and her father had spent days scouring antique shops and poking through old warehouses looking for just the right one. _You never know what you need until you see it. _Kagome mused. It had been her father's favorite saying. At five the phrase didn't mean much, but now at twenty-five she thought she knew what he meant.

"Come on! At the rate you're going the shops will be closed! And we still have to get our hair and nails done!" Sango's eyes gleamed as she walked to the door. She lived to dress Kagome up like a doll. She never understood how such a beautiful person could wrap themselves in ratty jeans and sweats and be happy. Turning at the sound of a martyrs sigh, she grinned. "Aww come on. It won't be too bad. Who knows… Tonight could change your life forever."

_But I like my life._ Kagome grumbled under her breath. She stuck her tongue out at Sango's retreating back. And Sango being the sister of an active younger brother immediately felt the jibe and whipped around to poke Kagome in the ribs.

"Behave or I'll force you to get your legs waxed…"

Kagome's eyes widened in mock fear. Kagome let out a low wail of anguish worthy of any B movie. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Both girls laughed like loons as Kagome hurried to lock up.

"Were you listening?" Sesshomaru's brow wrinkled in annoyance. He knew perfectly well that his brother was listening but could not resist the urge to prod the irate hanyou. "I said that you need to go get a new tuxedo and pick up the donation check for the event."

"Why in the hell do I have'ta go anyway? This shit is more yours and Dad's speed. I never had to go before!" InuYasha's voice rattled the window panes. Gathering breath he prepared to launch into another tirade but was stopped by a light footstep. One silver ear swiveled toward the door as Rin, Sesshomaru's personal assistant, peeked around the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru? May I go for a few hours? I still have to pick a dress for the event and also pick up your clothing. I thought I could go with Kagome and Sango." She pointed out the window at the two laughing women who were walking across the street.

Rin twisted her fingers tightly together. Lord Sesshomaru no Tashio of the House of the West always made her uncomfortable. Not alarmingly so, but just enough to where she felt like he was always watching her. She didn't mind really, it was nice to have someone watch out for you and tried to always show her appreciation by trying to anticipate his needs before he did. Her heart beat just a tad faster at being in the same room as her beloved boss. She hoped he couldn't hear her traitor heart as she blushed. She didn't mind that he sent her all over town on little errands. She was the type of woman who showed she loved someone by taking care of them.

The aforementioned lord's eyes crinkled a bit into what passed as a smile before nodding once. His warm low voice washed over her as he gave her last minute errands. Of course he could hear her heart beat as he talked. He was full youkai after all. He knew that Rin loved him and after much self denial found that he loved her as well. He took a long look at Rin as he spoke. Her twisting fingers made him almost laugh aloud. In his deepest heart of hearts he wanted to get up from behind his desk and hold the small white hands. He wanted to hold her close and breathe in her sweet scent. But he was a Tashio. There were rules about conduct and holding one's personal assistant in your office wasn't on the list. There was also a bigger silvered eared fish to fry.

InuYasha's ear flicked back to its original position on the top of his head. He concentrated his gold eyes on the two women at the curb. The taller of the two had long brown hair in a ponytail that swung back and forth as she waited for the light to change. _That must be Sango. Miroku was right. She is pretty. _She was dressed fashionably for someone who owned a catering service. Her long legs were clad in black leggings and her top half was wrapped in a blushing rose hued shirt-dress. He watched as she tapped her companion on the head and unconsciously perked his ears forward to catch what she said. _So that must be Kagome. She's nowhere near as pretty as..._ He frowned as Kagome turned her head and looked in his direction. His breath caught as he looked at her face. Her heart shaped face glowed as she laughed. Her milky skin seemed to shine in the midday light. Her chocolate eyes sparkled as she tossed her midnight silk braid behind her. Then they made eye contact. A small shiver coursed its way though his body. Surprised he almost took a small step back, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He almost willed the girl to hold his gaze as he fought his emotions.

He almost regretted not stepping back as her face blushed a dull red and she looked down. He hadn't meant to scare her. He took the moment to assess the rest of her. Her plain jeans and scared boots showed she was a worker. Her slim waist was accented by the well worn flannel shirt tucked into the ancient jeans. Her waist length braid seemed to droop as she flushed. He smirked as she saw her hair was tied by a piece of green florists tape carelessly knotted around her tresses. She timidly waved her small hand in greeting. Just as InuYasha nodded a curt greeting in return she was pulled out of his sight by Sango. InuYasha huffed a breath as he turned back to the room. He was met by two sets of eyes, one curious and the other contemplative.

Rin, the owner of the curious eyes, clasped her hands over her lips in prayer fashion as a thought raced through her mind. _What was Lord InuYasha staring at? He stood there with such a soft smile on his face. I've never seen that before! He never looked like that. Ever. Not even with Kikyo. _She suddenly remembered the pretty (and single) florist that was coming over. _Could it be… Kagome? Does he like her? I didn't think they knew each other. I have to introduce them!_ Her little matchmaking mind already awhirl with romantic dates and rose-hued jumped as soft voices sounded in the quite lobby. She quickly sped out of the door to greet her friends and gather her things.

At the same time, another pair of eyes was sizing up the hanyou. He had not missed the little play that had happened outside his own office window. _Ah good. It seems that this Kagome will fit the bill nicely. I shall have to greet her personally._ Sesshomaru's lips twitched as he cleared his throat. As if on cue, Rin's head popped back around the heavy door.

"Yes my lord?"

_How does she do that?_ Sesshomaru wondered. _No matter. It does save me time and energy._ "I would like to meet your friends." He waved a hand at his brother. "I am sure InuYasha does as well." He turned his steady gaze toward the seething half-demon. "It will not hurt you to meet our neighbors. It is good to know the people who have business around you. Now straighten up and do not forget you represent the Tashio name."

InuYasha grunted. He knew that the full demon had him over a barrel and would enforce his command none too gently. He squared his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his ascent. "I will meet these women", his formerly even voice dropped into a low growl, "but don't forget we're not done discussing..." Unable to continue his threat Rin pushed her two friends through the door. _What is with this woman? That is the second time she interrupted me. I suppose I can't be too mad. She is good for Sesshomaru. _He chuckled inwardly. _Poor bastard doesn't even know that he's hooked._ He glanced over at the demon. Sesshomaru had stood and loomed protectively over Rin's shoulder. Somehow he managed to politely greet Sango and Kagome without removing his hands from Rin's shoulders. _I will have to soon call her sister._

"Why can't we just grab Rin and go?" Kagome hissed at Sango. Just the thought of seeing the extravagantly wealthy and respected Tashio brothers scared the crap out of her. Paling to a sickly white she turned and made for the front door. Sango managed to grab the back of the flustered girl's shirt.

"Now smile and be nice! Don't forget, you could get some business from them." Sango gestured to the large empty Chinese urns beside the doors. "Imagine those with flowers. Wouldn't they look good with those lilies you're always mooning over?"

"Mmmm" Kagome let herself be pulled to the back offices. Her head swirled with images of flower arrangements that would accent the rich bold colors of the Tashio and Sons law office. _Rich reds and shimmering greens might work, a soft touch of blue for contrast… throw in some gold…_ her musings ground to a halt as she came face to face with the very gold she was imagining. But instead of vibrant gold flowers she was captivated by glittering gold eyes of the younger Tashio brother. They stared at each other in silence. Little did they realize that the silence had stretched out longer than was normal. Rin cleared her throat. "Lords Sesshomaru and InuYasha? This is Sango Hatsudoshi she owns _A Moveable Feast_." Sango bowed. Rin placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder. "And this is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome bowed. "She is a florist. She owns the place across the street." She turned to Kagome. "I believe you've done business for them before."

Kagome's brow wrinkled as she flipped through her mental rolodex. Her warm eyes went blank as she frantically tried to remember when she had met the Tashio family before. "Yes! I remember now. White roses with blue carnations and baby's breath. The tall crystal vases with fluted edges. Two of them. White satin ribbon with silver edges." She blinked, the two men standing before her didn't look as if they bought flowers. Frankly they didn't look as if they even went clothes shopping. Rich people always had others do their errands and such didn't they? "I don't remember you two. I do not wish to be rude."

"Kagome doesn't remember anything that doesn't have leaves and petals." Sango snickered.

Kagome shot her a death glare as she chuckled in return. "At least I'm not obsessed with food."

"Bug"

"Heifer"

Sango, Kagome, and Rin all burst out into peals of laughter leaving the men looking nonplussed. After the women had laughed themselves out, Seshomaru cleared his throat. "My step-mother ordered them. They were for a garden party and she was very impressed with your work." Sesshomaru stated simply. Impressed did not do Kagome's work justice. Izayoi had raved about them for weeks and gave out Kagome's shop number at the least provocation.

InuYasha grunted. What did he care about some stupid flowers? But on searching his memories he did vaguely remember them. The filtering light had swirled around the soft petals onto the white silk table cloth creating little rainbows that flitted and danced like baby koi. _Beautiful like their creator… _InuYasha mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? She's just some random woman Rin knew.

"Feh" he came back to the present just long enough to catch Kagome's eye as the girls turned to leave. He quirked an eyebrow at her blatant stare. Her eyes had traveled up to his ears and were filled with such a naked state of longing that he suppressed a smirk. He twitched one ear just to see what she would do now that she was caught. She dropped her eyes to his and smiled. She kept the same small smile on her lips as she bid them both a quiet good bye and all three women filed out of the room. Sesshomaru beckoned to InuYasha to follow him out into the lobby.

InuYasha's eyes followed Kagome without him even noticing his surroundings. Sesshomaru mentally patted himself on the back. His overly emotional half-brother had finally had his eye caught by the young florist. And by the looks of things the girl was equally interested. His father's voice rang in his ears. _It's high time the two of you stopped jetting around and gave your step-mother and I grandchildren to spoil. _He narrowed his eyes and stood at the door watching the women get into the company car he had loaned Rin. He had chosen his mate with care but he'd worried about InuYasha. The hanyou was too rash and too violent for a normal girl. He wondered if this Kagome Higurashi could stand up to the half-demon in full tantrum. _She didn't seem afraid of him. I must speak with_ _Rin about her more in depth when she returns._ He turned to InuYasha. "I hope you will treat her with respect tonight Little Brother."

"Why?" InuYasha eyed a smirking Sesshomaru. "What are you talking about?"

"She is to be your date."

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome slumped in the backseat as Rin waited at the light. "Anyone else feel as if they've run up Mount Fuji?"

"No, I'm used to them. Lord Sesshomaru is very kind when you get to know him you know. Lord InuYasha's a bit rough around the edges but he's really a softie." Kagome puffed out a breath as Rin smiled. "But they are over-powering aren't they?"

Sango nodded. "I think it's just you Kags." Sango's smirking grin morphed into a scowl as a thought hit her. "But you know who really bugs me? Miroku." He thinks he's really hot and his hands are always wandering… Ugh! You know what he asked me? First time he met me he asked if I would bear him children…" Sango turned around in her seat to glare at the sky. "Do I look like I want to have children with him? And he's always coming up to me in random places. It's like he's stalking me!"

Kagome caught her breath. The whole time Sango was ranting her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with something other than rage. _Poor Sango. She has no idea she is in love with him. _"Oh stop complaining. He hasn't changed since college. What makes you think he's going to stop now? It's not like he's dangerous or anything. By the way, who's your date? You're not going alone are you?"

Sango and Rin exchanged looks. When Rin's eyes appeared in the rearview mirror the look in them was very apologetic. "Kagome, I'm going with Lord Sesshomaru and Sango drew the short straw and is going with Miroku."

"Well then who's going with Inu… Ya… sha… Oh no." Kagome's eyes widened. "No. No. No. No."

"Please don't kill us. This is a company car and I don't think the blood will come out of the seats." Rin laughed nervously as she tried to ease the tension.

Sango elbowed her and stated "It could be worse. You could be going with Miroku "the hands" Tendo. Plus, InuYasha's really good looking and you'll be the envy of every female there. Cheer up Kagome!"

Kagome squirmed in her seat. She didn't like being the center of attention. She'd tried it before and it just wasn't for her. She rested her forehead against the window. _He had looked so proud and…_ her mind searched for a word, _male when our eyes met through the window._ She closed her eyes and thought of the electric shiver that had gone down her spine when their eyes had connected. She wondered if he had felt it too.

"Kagome. Oh, she's asleep." Rin studied her friend in the mirror. "She looks awfully pale. I think she's been working too hard."

"Yeah." Sango shot a meaningful look at Rin. "She'll work herself to death and then go home and work hard there. Did you know she's taking care of her family's shrine all by herself now? Since the accident she's been doing all the work."

Rin gripped the steering wheel with both hands. "Why does she not hire help? I'm sure there are people that can take care of the shrine while she is away?"

"I asked her that once. She said that it was left to her now. She was the only surviving Higurashi and it wasn't right to give her duties to another." Sango wiped a tear from her eye. She remembered rushing to the hospital after the accident praying Kagome was still alive. When she got there she was told that Mrs. Higurashi and Souta had been killed instantly but that Kagome was in surgery and was expected to pull through.

Rin patted her hand. "She's so strong. It's good that she has you to keep her afloat." Rin's wistful smile turned sour. "If you hadn't called me from the hospital I wouldn't have known. I do regret going to Italy with Lords Sesshomaru and InuYasha. If I had been there maybe I could have helped."

"Nothing you could have done. I just held her hand and waited for her to wake up. Plus, you came as soon as you landed."

"Yeah, but I should have been there. I've never seen Lord Sesshomaru so confused. I thought he wasn't going to let me go but I think he sensed it was important to me." She tapped an impatient finger on the wheel. "I never told him why I had to leave Italy suddenly. I suppose I should have."

Sango shook her head. "Kagome didn't want anyone knowing what happened. She didn't want all the pity."

"I guess not. Oh look! We're here!" Rin pulled smoothly into a parking space and cut the engine as Sango woke Kagome. Rin and Sango clapped their hands in anticipation as they drug Kagome up to the door.

"Um Sango, I don't think that I can afford a place like this."

"That's why Tashio and Sons is paying for all of our dresses and the guys tuxes." Rin shook her head to forestall any protests. "The way Lord Tashio looks at it we're doing him a favor by giving the old stodgy Tashio and Sons Law Office a fresh face." Kagome and Sango laughed. "He's also paying for the accessories, hair, and nails the works. A total girls day!"

And with that the three women fell into shopping with earnest. The whole time she searched for her dress Rin kept putting her hand to her pocket and glancing at her cell phone. Every so often a quiet trill could be heard and she would immediately drop what she was holding to open her phone. After a few minutes Sango nudged her. "Who's texting you so much?"

Rin quickly shoved her phone deep into her pocket. "It's just Lord Sesshomaru. He's, uh, reminding me to run his errands for him."

Sango laughed. "Rin, he worries over you like a mother hen. Doesn't he see you're a grown woman and responsible in her own right?"

Rin shrugged and bit her lip. Apparently Sesshomaru felt the need to covertly pump her for information on Kagome. _I don't know why he wants to know about her._ She frowned. _I hope he's not falling for her or anything. That would break my heart. _She shook her head to clear those murky thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Sango and Rin managed to find their dress after a few tries. Sango found herself a silk dress in a soft shimmering green. It was a halter that accentuated her small waist and left her back open. A subtle sweep of blue-green rhinestones wound its way around her neckline down across her body to end at her feet. Rin on the other hand found a fitted corset dress in an attractive wine color. The corset was trimmed with black lace and cut to fit her like a glove but could be tightened or loosened by the wide black ribbons weaving their way down her back. The ribbons ended with black streams of satin that widened and cascaded down the back of the dress.

With their main objective done Sango and Rin turned their attention to Kagome. Finally after the thirtieth dress Kagome gasped. "I think we found it." Sango and Rin flopped down into the piles of rejected dresses in relief. "Well get out here! We wanna see it!" they both gasped as Kagome stepped out of the changing stall. She self consciously twisted her fingers together as the two gawked. She was covered from neck to floor in a sweeping chiffon gown. The filmy material was gathered in a soft boat neck showing off her creamy shoulders. The back was decorated with little jet buttons. The sleeveless dress had a thicker under dress that kept it from being revealing. The skirt flowed over her hips and down to a small train that seemed to float as she walked. The entire ensemble was speckled with small silver and jet black beads in swirl patterns that gradually got larger as they snaked down the dress. She looked like she'd wrapped herself in the sparkling night sky.

"Oh"

"My"

"GOD!"

Kagome blushed even harder. "Is it too much? Does it look bad? Do I look frumpy? Do I need a bigger size?" Sango and Rin both stared at her like she'd grown a tail.

Rin raised a hand stopping the flustered Kagome in her tracks. "You look perfect! No, not a word. It looks beautiful and don't worry about the cost. It's not too much. It's a gift remember?" She rubbed her hands gleefully. "Now, pedicure anyone?"

InuYasha listened as Rin and Sango pulled a grumbling Kagome over to the shoes. Never in all his years was he so happy to be a guy. He peaked around an Ugg display. _It's not stalking. Sesshomaru just happened to send me to the same place to get my tux._ He noticed that as the girls chattered and poked fun Kagome seemed to open up and smile more. Kagome strutted around modeling some ridiculously high heeled leopard print shoes. _Hope she doesn't get those…but they make her legs look so long. And wow… she's got such pretty feet. Hmmm… seems like the mousy florist has pretty toes. _He knew nothing about women's footwear but couldn't suppress a low whistle at the sight of the black satin stilettos that caressed Kagome's slender feet like lovers. The shoes themselves wrapped themselves up over her foot to come to a stop in a cheeky bow at the back of her ankle. _ I never knew ankles could be sexy. _His eyes glazed over as he pictured kneeling down helping her slide her foot into the shoe like in Cinderella. He was so caught up in his spying that he didn't notice Rin get up and walk behind an adjoining wall. In the middle of a daydream about Kagome and her slender ankles he felt someone tug on his ear.

"OW! OW! OW! Watch what you're doing woman! My ears are sensitive!"

"Well you shouldn't be spying on us. What exactly are you doing here InuYasha?"

"Sesshomaru sent me here to pick up our tuxes." InuYasha's face darkened. "Well he actually commanded me to buy one first and since I was here he told me to pick his up too. Asshole… still I should thank him. She's really pretty…"

The last few words were said so quietly Rin could barely hear them. She bit back a giggle. She knew full well that Lord Sesshomaru knew that she was to pick up his tux and one for InuYasha too but she also knew that since the impromptu meeting in the offices a few hours ago her Lord had shown an uncommon interest in her friend. _Lord Sesshomaru's planning to match InuYasha and Kagome together. I did wonder why he had demanded I accompany him tonight and that Miroku will take Sango. Ah well, Sango doesn't really mind I don't think. _She glanced at the two women walking their way and waved.

InuYasha's cheeks began to burn a dull red. _Why the hell am I blushing? I did nothing wrong. This is all Sesshomaru's fault._ He unconsciously cracked his knuckles. _That bastard's done jerking me around like this. _Seeing Kagome's wide eyes he dropped his hands down to his sides. _Shit. Now I've gone and scared her. _He offered her a weak smile as he extended his hand toward her. "Hi, um I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm InuYasha no Tashio and I'll be your date tonight."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his attempt at levity. She'd long seen him peeking over the Uggs. Who wouldn't notice those two perky little dog ears? She'd purposefully chosen those horrid leopard print shoes just to get his goat. And she'd nearly laughed out loud when he'd pinned his ears back in distaste. The black satin ones were her favorites and she was sure InuYasha liked them too. He'd all but drooled on himself when she'd slipped those babies on. She took his offered hand and gasped as a tingle raced up her arm and down to her feet. She felt comforting warmth radiating over her body from the gentle contact they had. She looked up into his eyes to see if he'd felt it too.

The shock he got from touching palms with her nearly knocked him back a step. His heart pounded. He didn't know if it was just his youkai acting up but could swear his senses got sharper. He griped her hand as she peered up at him through warm chocolate eyes. After a minute he regretfully pulled his hand from hers and ran shaky fingers though his bangs. He turned to Rin and Sango. "You girls get everything that you needed here? I could give you a ride back. I just have to. Uh…" He looked around in confusion. Why was he here again?

Sango patted InuYasha on the forearm. "Pick up a tux for the event tonight? Rin and I are all done. If you want you and Kagome can get your tuxedo while we go call Sesshomaru and Miroku and make sure our dresses and tuxes coordinate." She made a face. Miroku was famous for his dubious choices in clothing. She looked at Kagome who was still standing with her hand outstretched. "You ok to go with him Kags? You still have to pay for your shoes." Kagome shook herself and nodded. "You mind taking Kagome home Lord InuYasha?"

InuYasha nodded as his inner youkai did the football victory dance. "Just InuYasha. Lord is my father."

Sango beamed. "InuYasha then. Come on Rin. We gotta go! Bye Kagome!" She winked at the dazed woman. She mouthed good luck as she tugged on Rin's hand. _This should be interesting._

InuYasha's eyebrows snapped together as he looked at the woman beside him. A warm fuzzy feeling bloomed in his chest. What is this feeling? He'd never felt so protectiveof someone before. Not even with Kikyo. With her it'd always been "Get me this tennis bracelet please?" or "Oh my god I saw this beautiful fur I must have it!" He decided to think about this fuzzy feeling later and glanced at the clock on the wall. Groaning, he turned back to Kagome. "You ready to get this over with?"


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours and much grumbling later, Kagome and InuYasha were sitting at a small table in the best noodle shop in town. Kagome huffed into her bubble tea. "I don't see why you couldn't just stand still while the tailor fixed the hem that _you_ ripped." His eyes narrowed. "Don't look at me like that. You were the one whining like you were five. Good lord! Souta had more control than you!"

"Now wait a damn minute. First I didn't mean to rip the jacket. It just wasn't claw proof. Secondly I don't whine. I manfully complain." Kagome snorted and InuYasha glowered at her before continuing. "Third I never go shopping unless Sesshomaru blackmails me into going to some stupid function or whatever. I wasn't even supposed to go. But I missed mother's birthday last month and she guilt-tripped me into coming." InuYasha winced. No one and he knew no one could lay on the guilt like his mom. She just had to tear up and he was putty. As tough and rugged as he tried to be, tears just killed him. He figured he had enough guilt trip miles to get him a vacation to France. She was just that good.

Kagome frowned. "Guilt trip aside, it wasn't nice of you to bang your hand on the counter and demand a different attendant."

"I can't stand Jakotsu. He gives me the willies. In high school he had the biggest crush on me and even tried to kiss me before Jr. Prom. Lucky for me I'm faster than your average half-demon and he ended in a lip lock with a tree." InuYasha shuddered at the memory. "I couldn't stand the thought of him patting me down 'helping' me get the right fit on the suit." He scooped up another huge bite of ramen and beef. "I dunno why Old Myoga keeps that guy."

"Oh, InuYasha tha… that's hor-rrible." Kagome couldn't hold back her laughter as she listened to InuYasha. She almost fell off her chair as she pictured a younger Inuyasha jumping around avoiding an enamored Jakotsu.

"Oi! Stop laughing! How would you like it if Sango all of a sudden started trying to kiss you?" InuYasha thunked the empty cup on the table. This new image only made Kagome laugh harder. Frowning into his empty bowl, he waited a beat for her laughter to die down. "About time…" Although InuYasha's face held its trademark scowl he wasn't really upset. Try as he might he just couldn't stay mad at her. _There's just something about her…_ And then without even realizing it he reached across and grabbed a napkin and handed it to her.

Kagome wiped the tears off her cheeks as InuYasha grumbled quietly to himself. She wondered how in such a short time they had gotten so comfortable with each other. They had just met that morning and they were already on first name basis. _Who knew little shy Kagome could hang out with the big dogs?_ No pun intended of course. She patted her pockets for her wallet but realized that she'd left it with Sango. She wasn't one to carry a purse, it just got in the way of deliveries and she would just lose it anyway. She had given Sango her wallet back in the store so she'd have her hands free. _Crap! How am I going to pay for dinner? _If she lost her big honkin' mama wallet, as Souta had dubbed the thing, how she was going to keep up with the tiny purse Rin had brainwashed her into getting?

InuYasha watched as Kagome patted every pocket she had twice before smugly snatching the ticket and walked up to the register. He looked over his shoulder. She was still sitting there staring at him. After he'd collected his change he sauntered over to the table, dropped a few bills for the bus boy and grabbed their bags. "You coming or are you just going to sit there like a koi all night?"

"I can get some of those bags." Kagome shrugged into her jacket as they stood at the door of the restaurant.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've got strength to spare." And because he couldn't resist showing off a bit he transferred all the bags to one hand, gingerly balanced the boxes on his open palm, and picked up Kagome in the his spare arm. He sprinted over to his car and gave her a quick spin before setting her back down. "See? Told you. Now don't worry about what I can handle. I am a half demon you know. Unlike some people." Shooting Kagome a superior look he turned his back to her and deftly unlocked the trunk. Quickly tossing everything in, he slammed the hood and caught her eye. Since her face was still in its half shocked half embarrassed look he stuck his tongue out at her. Instantly her face flushed red. He'd made her mad with his little stunt but he just couldn't bring himself to be sorry. He'd liked the way she'd felt in his arms, all soft and lord he loved her smell. A small shiver raced its way down his spine. It felt like she'd belonged in his arms. That warm fuzzy feeling in his chest returned and his lips pulled themselves down. _What's wrong with me? I'd say I'm getting a fever but hanyou don't get colds…_

Kagome was sure she was gonna kill him. How could he embarrass her like that in the parking lot? Scanning the crowd for familiar faces and seeing a few, she figured she had about a week before she could even shop at the mall again. Cheeks rosy with anger and embarrassment, Kagome huffed and yanked on the door handle, fully anticipating getting in and giving him the silent treatment. But InuYasha hadn't unlocked the doors yet and in her hurry she had used too much strength and her fingers slipped off the chrome door handle. She soon found herself plummeting swiftly earthwards. Kagome tried to turn and catch herself but instead of hitting the gum covered sidewalk she found herself staring once again into the golden eyes that had shocked her so much that morning.

_Oh my…_


	5. Chapter 5

His signature fanged grin had morphed into a look of panic as he watched as she fell. As he leapt forward to catch her; he had to admit he was impressed that she'd swiveled in midair to try and save herself. So it was as he was staring into her startled eyes that the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest had gone from a soft glow to an all out roaring fire. He'd never moved so fast in his life and was sure that he'd never move that fast again. He lay on the asphalt for a few seconds trying to calm his racing heart. As if in a fog he began to sniff her hair, checking for injury. He could feel himself calming as he breathed in her scent _Ahhhh… Flowers. She smells like flowers and sunshine with a hint of mint. Beautiful. Reminds me of home. _His inner youkai growled in appreciation at the combination. He'd never smelt anything or anyone so beautiful and strangely satisfying. His eyes widened. The dusty gears in his mind began to whirl as he put two and two together_. Warm fuzzy feeling in chest, over protective feeling, alluring scent… Crap. _He looked down at the woman who was beginning to struggle in his arms. He remembered his dad saying something about when you smell someone who triggers feelings of safety and the over protective nature dog demons were famous for. They were meant to be your mate and dog youkai mated for life. He shivered a bit at the thought of settling down. He liked being free. Then he pictured his life in 400 years and shivered harder. There was no way he'd become that creepy 1000 year old guy living in his parents basement!

He loosened his hold on the now tomato faced Kagome and helped her up. He looked down on her bowed head in astonishment. How in the hell had his youkai picked this woman? She was nothing like the usual type that he dated. He liked his women tall and busty. Not short and thin like this woman.

_**Exactly. That's exactly why we picked her. She's good for you. She's soft where you're rough and she'll even you out some. Lord knows you need it. **_

_What the hell?_

_**This is your inner youkai. You asked a question and I answered it for you. Don't expect it often. You need to learn to figure crap out on your own. **_

_Hey! What do you mean by that? I'd figured it out. But why her? She's not even pretty! What do you see in her? _He mentally growled._ Great. Now you're talking to yourself… You've finally jumped off that ledge that Sesshomaru's always saying I drive him to._

_**No, you're not crazy. You're just a bit thick. I didn't pick her anyway. WE picked her because we liked her and she was destined for us. She is the other half of your very tattered and stupid soul. Now stop arguing with yourself and say something!**_

Kagome watched his face through her thick bangs. He was staring at her with a strange look on his face; almost like he was repulsed by her. His eyes kept flickering as if he was waging battle in his head. She straightened her shoulders and snatched the keys. She unlocked the door and plopped in the passenger seat. She fought back tears as she stared blindly out of the windshield. _Great. Now he thinks that I'm clumsy and a loser and he's probably wondering why he even saved me. _

It took InuYasha another minute before he noticed Kagome wasn't there. He flicked his ears back and forth trying to find her before he noticed a hunched figure in the front of his BMW.

_**Shit. There goes you're opportunity. Get in the car before she thinks you're mentally retarded!**_

He made a mental note to smack his inner youkai later as he climbed into the driver's seat. He was starting the engine when the faint scent of salt hit his nose. He peered at her out of corner of his eye and was shocked to see her frantically scrubbing at her eyes with the hem of her jacket.

"_**WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" **_

His was again panicking. He grabbed her hands, going over them looking for injury. He didn't smell blood so he was sure she hadn't hit the ground but he had to make sure. He noted the scared look in her eye and lowered his voice. "Kagome. Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Another thought popped into his mind. He swallowed. Hard. "Did I hurt you?" She shook her head as a tear escaped from her eye. He carefully caught it on the end of his index claw and held it up. "Then why the tears?"

Kagome took a shuddering breath. She looked at him for a minute and he wasn't sure she was even going to say anything when his ears pricked forward to catch her quiet voice. "You should have let me fall. That's why you looked so upset right? You had to save the stupid little clumsy human."

This is why she was crying? He was so relieved that the silliness of the situation hit him hard. His shoulders started to shake and he finally had to drop her hands as he bit a claw to keep his laughter in. "No. No. You have it all wrong. I'm glad I was here to catch you." He took a deep breath. _Should I? Aww, hell with it._ Grabbing her small hands gently with his, he leaned in slightly. "I will always be there to protect you Kagome." He looked at her with barely concealed hope. He was rewarded with a watery smile and a sniffle. _Whew!_ _Crisis averted!_

"Ok, let's get you back to the house so Rin and Sango can work their evil magic." At her look of confusion he smiled and started the engine. "Oh yeah. Didn't they tell you? Everyone's getting ready at my parent's and then we're all going together." InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Dad likes for the whole Tashio family to stand together at the entrance to show how powerful we are or whatever…" _How could a 2,000 year old demon be so childish with his dramatic entrances?_

_**That's saying a lot coming from you. **_His inner youkai chimed in cheekily.

InuYasha growled as quietly as he could. Knowing he couldn't retaliate without looking like a complete idiot, he backed out of his parking spot and headed for home.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome stared out the window. How in the crap did she get herself into this mess? She's spent two years trying to keep a low profile and now she was sitting in the car with one of the most eligible bachelors in the country on the way to his parent's house! _AHH PARENTS_! She was going to meet his parents! She started frantically wondering how she looked and unconsciously ran her fingers over her hair; trying in vain to restore some sort of order in the wavy windblown mess.

InuYasha slid an eye over her and laughed. She had that deer in the deadlights look and was unraveling her braid with shaking fingers. He had noticed that her eyes had widened when he said the word 'parent's' but didn't see the big deal. He'd have to plan a way to talk to his father sometime in private. He wanted to get his fathers opinion of Kagome before talking to his mother. She was always so emotional he didn't want to bring it up with out some back up. He was mulling over how to approach his parents about his discovery when a thought popped in his head. "Who's Souta?'

Kagome stopped midway through redoing her braid. _Souta._ That name held so much pain and so much love she had to bite back a sharp breath. She blinked back tears and realized that he'd turned off the radio. A thick quiet settled over the car, almost as if the very universe waited for her answer. "He is..." She cleared her burning throat. "He was my brother."

"Was?'

"Yes, He… passed." Kagome whispered the last word. She closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

_Damn._ InuYasha could smell salt and water again. He mentally kicked himself. He'd just met this woman today and here he was bringing up a deeply personal subject. He hated to pry but he wanted to get to know what made this woman tick. "How did he die?"

"Car accident." Kagome's numb fingers clenched her braid as she lost herself in memories.

Dense as he was, he knew Kagome just wasn't ready to open up to him. So he contented himself by turning the radio back on and humming along. The song ended and after a few minutes of channel surfing he set it to scan. "Oh I love this song!" Startled from his own thoughts a slim hand reached over and turned up the radio even louder.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane._

_Just like a picture with a broken frame._

_Alone and helpless, like you're lost your fight._

_But you'll be alright, you'll be alright._

The words flowed over Kagome like balm for a burn. She felt her heart lift just a fraction as the familiar lyrics seemed to float out of her mouth. How many times had she sung this song to herself while sweeping the hundred stairs up to the shrine? To her the song was the embodiment of her last few years. Back in the days of youth she had lived for music. It had made her heart beat and brightened her day. Then things had changed. She had changed. But even now, five years later she found she couldn't quite give it up. In the beginning she had tried to give it up cold turkey. But she found as dark and desolate as her life had been she needed something to keep her company. Music wouldn't let you down or hurt you. Music was safe. She closed her eyes and sang the last stanza.

_Cause when push comes to shove._

_You taste what you're made of._

_You might bend till you break._

_Cause it's all you can take._

_Then you stand._

InuYasha gaped. He had never expected this slip of a woman to carry such a rich voice. Her voice was warm as chocolate and flowed over his senses like silk. It was so beautiful. He'd never admit it to anyone but he wasn't actually surprised that her voice affected him so. Her scent alone made him feel he could leap over tall buildings. He felt a small nudge of disappointment as the last note died away into the silence of the car.

As he pulled into the driveway he put the car into park and turned to Kagome. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face. _Her face is so peaceful. Her skin looks so soft_. He reached out to run a finger over that ivory skin that tempted him so much as her eyes snapped open. He quickly dropped his hand to the seatbelt. "We're here. Are you going to sit there all day? Geeze." He flung open his door embarrassed to have been caught. "Come on woman! I don't have all day!"

Kagome gasped. Was this the guy who'd caught her not an hour ago in the parking lot? Who'd given her comfort in the car when she'd behaved like a fool? _Bastard!_ "Give me some time to get out of your car for god's sake. It's not like I think I'm super human like some dense idiot that I know."

InuYasha whipped around fire in his eyes. "Dense?"

"Yes! I called you dense. Or are you stupid? Oh forgive me. You happen to be both."

"Shut up! I am not stupid. You're the stupid one, always dragging me down! I could have been home hours ago if it wasn't for you!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

If Kagome and InuYasha had taken the time to glance at the house they would have seen an unwelcome audience. There, framed in one of the full length windows, stood Inu no Tashio, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, and lastly Miroku. Each person watched the exchange with mixed feelings. All the men were secretly impressed with Kagome's bravery in taking on InuYasha in a full yelling match. Sesshomaru in particular patted himself on the back for the second time today. The women however each thought of ways they could corner InuYasha and make him apologize to Kagome. It was his fault after all wasn't it? No way would Kagome have started a fight with him like this. And going to back to Kagome the women would have to find a way to pump her for information. How in the span of one afternoon were the two of them yelling at each other like an old married couple? Rin was the first to notice Kagome stomp toward the house in a huff. "Quick! Kagome's coming! Act natural!"

**(I do NOT own Rascal Flatts or any of their songs!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone fled from the window and toward the large sitting room that adjoined the front hall. Izayoi, Sango and Rin flopped down on the couches and chair while Sesshomaru and Inu no Tashio sped over to the window and began a conversation about some troublesome cases. Miroku dropped into the remaining chair across from Sango and picked up a magazine. A slamming door heralded the angry couple's entrance.

Inu no Tashio turned to the irate hanyo and raised an eyebrow. All that could be seen of InuYasha were two silver ears peeking out from above boxes and bags. "Welcome home son. What do you have there?" His warm voice boomed over the white marble seeming to breathe life back into the too quiet room.

InuYasha gritted his teeth. _No need to help me with all this crap_. He walked over to the stairs and dumped everything at the base. Cracking his knuckles he walked over to his mother and pecked her offered cheek in greeting. He perched himself on the arm of her chair and nodded to Sesshomaru. "Hey Dad. That was the _tux_ you had me go get for tonight." He hissed the word as if it was a poisonous snake. "The rest of the stuff there is Kagome's. Dunno why she needed all that. She's pretty already." He mumbled the last few sentences under his breath hoping that his mother hadn't heard them.

Izayoi had indeed heard but pretended she didn't so she could grill her son later. _No need to make a scene before I've even met the girl._ She rose and walked over to Kagome who stood in the doorway looking uncertain. She offered a hand to the younger woman. "Hello dear. I'm Izayoi." She half turned and gestured to the tall man who had spoken. "The noisemaker is my husband Inu no Tashio. I'm sure you've met everyone else." She gently pulled Kagome over to sit in her previously occupied seat; neatly placing Kagome and InuYasha close together. She fixed a squirming InuYasha with a look that said _play nice or else_! Confident her unspoken command would be obeyed she walked over to Inu.

Inu boomed out a laugh that shook the window panes. "No boy! I didn't mean that pile of stuff you're hauling into my house! I meant that lovely lady that is now tucked in close to you!" Izayoi elbowed her chuckling husband. "Now dear. Don't make the children nervous. Ignore him Kagome. He just likes to hear himself talk."

"Seems to be a family trait." Kagome muttered under breath as she smiled at Izayoi. Inu boomed out another window shaking laugh. She felt her face heat up since she'd forgotten how acute demon hearing was. She felt InuYasha growl beside her and felt her face get redder. She didn't know what had gotten into her but she just couldn't resist the dig in the stubborn hanyou's direction. Dropping her polite smile Kagome glanced at the woman in front of her. _How can this woman be InuYasha's mother? She didn't look any older than me._ Since Kagome knew nothing about demons and their mating habits and wasn't about to ask, she dismissed her questions with a flick of an eyelash. She turned to Sango and Miroku and began to talk about the upcoming night's event, completely ignoring InuYasha.

After a few minutes of glaring at the top of her head InuYasha leaned back against the side of the chair, causing Kagome to unconsciously lean back into him. Neither of them noticed that they were basically cuddling in the chair together. During a lull in the conversation he leaned down slightly. "I'm sorry."

Kagome half turned to the looming half-demon. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an ass. Ok. ok," He amended as he caught Kagome's look. "I was meaning to be an ass. It's just… I didn't... Aw hell! I don't even know why I'm trying! It's not like you care."

Kagome knew in her heart it was the best apology she was ever going to get. And being a woman who couldn't hold a grudge she patted InuYasha's hand. "I forgive you. I wasn't really mad anyway." She squeezed his hand in reassurance and was astonished when he squeezed back.

InuYasha felt some eyes on him and raised his head to see Miroku looking at him and Kagome's intertwined hands. He sneered as Miroku lifted an eyebrow. Gently freeing his hand he pointed a claw to the magazine on Miroku's lap.

Following the pointed finger Miroku looked down at the title page of the magazine. To his horror it read Vanity Fair. _Crap. I should have looked at the magazine before I picked it up._ Trying to cover his tracks he shrugged and mouthed _Sango_. A look of understanding dawned in InuYasha's eyes. _Good he bought it._

InuYasha nodded once and let himself relax against the chair again. Wanting to get more comfortable he placed his arm along the back of the chair. _Oldest trick in the book._ He was also practically holding Kagome and the best part was she didn't even flinch. She even leaned toward him slightly. _Just another perk of being so smooth. _During his self congratulations he felt a soft hand on his knee. Kagome had unknowingly put her hand on his knee instead of the armrest. His first instinct was to move his leg. But he found her touch so comfortable he decided to just enjoy it. Turning his head slightly he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her unique scent. InuYasha's inner youkai purred with satisfaction and for once he was in complete agreement. InuYasha was so content he missed the look that Sango, Rin, and Izayoi shared.

Quiet conversation rolled around the room for another few minutes until Izayoi clapped her hands together. "Girls? I think it's time to start getting ready." She consulted the slim silver watch on her wrist. "It's almost four and the mask starts at seven." Dear? I think you wanted to show the boys your new sports car? I know that Miroku has wanted to see it."

At the sound of his name Miroku's head shot up. Just the thought of seeing the new car made his eyes glaze over. "The only thing better than a new sports car would be a playboy bunny on the car. Mmm Sango." In the midst of his daydream about Sango in a bunny suit lying on his own Toyota corolla he felt someone whack him on the head. He turned to see a beet red Sango holding the very magazine he'd been "reading" when InuYasha and Kagome had arrived. He rubbed his head. "What? What did I do?"

"You know what you were doing! Lying on the car! How could you think that? UGH!"

"Tell me you weren't imagining really imagining her in the bunny costume…" InuYasha held up one clawed hand. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Stupid question." In an effort not to lose his best friend and business partner, InuYasha grabbed Miroku up and hurried toward the door. Inu and Sesshomaru followed behind chuckling silently to themselves. The women all watched as the men quickly departed to the relative safety of the garage. Looking at one another they all shook their heads in disappointment.

A few seconds later, Rin cleared her throat. "Alright. Now that we're alone. What is going on between you and InuYasha?"


	8. Chapter 8

All four Tashio men stood, hands in their pockets, gazing at the most beautiful thing ever to grace the planet. Each felt his heart beating a bit faster at the thought of running his hand over her sleek skin. In the time honored language of every male in the universe eyes were met and grunts exchanged. Finally someone had to break the silence.

"She's beautiful." Miroku breathed.

Inu grunted. He felt a bit of pride as he studied his newest cherry red sports-car. It was currently sitting in the place of honor in the garage. However this garage was no two car shack. When they had moved in he had a building put in to accommodate hundreds of cars and other various big boy toys that caught his eye. He just had to put in a key code and the vehicle of his choice was presented to him via elevator system. Izayoi often joked that he spent more on the "garage" than the whole house and land. But he loved the space. It had plush carpets and gleaming tile on the floor. There was a fully stocked bar and lounge space as well as his working office. Each wall was covered from floor to ceiling with shelving holding every bit of junk that he'd collected in the past 1,500 years. Instead of looking cluttered, the place gave off a warm lived in feeling.

However his mind was soon distracted by his slightly scowling middle son. He sighed inwardly. He felt like he needed to say something and if he didn't Izayoi would scalp him. She may be human but his wife could pack a punch if she were inclined to. He walked over and placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Need to talk son?" InuYasha hesitated a bit then nodded. He held up a finger and turned to Sesshomaru and Miroku. "Hey boys? I'm going to help InuYasha carry the boxes upstairs. How about you take the car for a test drive?" he unclipped the keys from the pegboard on the wall and tossed them to Miroku. He and InuYasha made their way to the stairs where everything was still in its haphazard pile.

"You love Kagome."

InuYasha fumbled the box that he had just picked up. He turned startled eyes to his father. "I uh… Well you see… Crap." he sat on the steps and ran a hand through his bangs. He punched the cold marble of the step beside him. "I don't know ok? I just meet this woman today and already I feel like I could give my life for her!" He looked into Inu's sympathetic eyes. "She smells like sunshine and flowers. I… I want her as my mate." He squeezed the box in his hands. He stared out the window at the strolling women who had luckily decided to explore the flower gardens that his mother doted on.

Inu's eyes followed InuYash's to the women in the garden. He sighed. It is always hard for a parent to watch their child fall in love. It was as if his last link to InuYasha was gone and in the hands of the beautiful girl surrounded by flowers. He studied Kagome. Standing there among the flowers his wife loved so much he could see that purity and honesty shone through. She was beautiful inside and out. Plus she could go toe to toe with his temperamental son. He heaved a sigh and turned to InuYasha. "Son. The only word of advice that I can give you is just to love her. Remember that your happiness and her happiness are intertwined together. There are going to be ups and downs but if you have each other things will work out."

"Was this how you felt with mom? That you could conquer anything? That just being with her makes you a better person?" He growled in the back of his throat. He was turning into such a weakling. Inu laughed. InuYasha glared up at his father. "What's so damned funny?"

"I've never heard you talk that way. Not even with that Kikyo girl. Aw now. Don't tense up on me. She wasn't right for you and you knew it. To you she smelled just like any other human female. Am I right?" he patted InuYasha's rigid shoulders. "Boy you need to learn to leave things in the past. What's gone is gone. Focus on this new woman. If she's really that important to you" InuYasha growled low at the snub. Inu held up his hands in submission, "then try and forget Kikyo. Hurting yourself will only hurt Kagome." He bent to pick up the last of the boxes. "Come now. Let's get these things upstairs so you can get dressed." InuYasha picked up a stack of boxes.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Uh, Can you not tell mom yet? I want to make sure how Kagome feels before I drop the news on her. You know how she gets."

Inu set his stack of boxes on the bed in InuYasha's room. "Mmhmmm. I'll do my best. She can sniff out secrets like a blood hound."

"Who's a blood hound?" Both demons whipped around at the voice. There, in the doorway stood the four women. Everyone had a vase of flowers in hand.

"Nothing. Nope! Um... no one's a blood hound. We were just saying how I would hunt Miroku like a blood hound if he scratched my new car."

"Oh alright then." Making a note to corner her husband later, Izayoi waltzed off in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm going to put these in the living room. Sango dear, can you and Rin come help me? Kagome. Why don't you and InuYasha sort your things out and meet us in my room. We need to get ourselves together."


	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly the room was empty except InuYasha and Kagome. The large room had never felt so small before. InuYasha and Kagome stared at each other, both wanting to break the stifling silence but neither ready to make the first move. Finally InuYasha couldn't stand it anymore, "Nice flowers." He rubbed the back of his neck. Apparently his mother had exploited Kagome's love of flowers and loaded up the young woman. He could barely see her shining eyes over the blossoms. "Aren't you going to take them downstairs too?"

"Thank you. I never knew your mother loved flowers so much. Her garden is so beautiful!" She was babbling she knew. But she was so nervous. "I'm glad you like them. They're for you actually. Your mama said that you never go out to the gardens anymore and I thought you'd like some flowers to brighten up the room." She walked over and put them on the small table by his bed. She stood there a minute breathing in the sweet scent of roses and gently touched the soft petals. When she turned and met his eyes it was almost as if she was searching for something. "I should uh, go now. I can hear Sango and Rin calling for me."

Dumbfounded InuYasha watched her retreating figure slip past him down the hall. He wondered what she was looking for in his eyes. He had never been studied so closely before. He turned back to the mess of boxes and bags on the bed and grumbled. She'd left her stuff on his bed. He quickly sorted out what was hers and walked to his mother's door. Knocking on the door with his foot he waited for someone to answer. Kagome answered and he dumped the bags into her arms. "I uh… Thanks." He turned beet red. He cursed his warm cheeks. What did this woman do to him?

"For what?"

"The flowers." With that he grabbed the handle of the door and slammed it shut behind him.

At first Kagome wasn't sure if she should laugh or get mad. His words echoed in her head. _Thanks… he actually thanked me. Wow. I can't believe that he liked the flowers. _Her mind went back to the garden.

_She and Izayoi were walking down the gravel path admiring flowers and talking about care and such. Izayoi had sighed a heavy sigh and Kagome asked her what was wrong. _

"_Oh nothing dear. It's just nice to have someone to talk flowers with. Being surrounded by guys doesn't really give me the chance to talk about my babies much."_

"_I can imagine. How do you take care of all of them?"_

"_The gardening staff takes care of most of them. You know, years ago when InuYasha was younger he'd help me care for the gardens. He would spend hours out here cutting and trimming the plants, digging beds for new gardens. What little boy doesn't like playing in the dirt? He always got so filthy." They laughed quietly at the thought of a young InuYasha smeared head to toe in mud. Then Izayoi sighed, "He always looked so peaceful." Her dreamy face darkened, "Then he went off to college and he changed. He doesn't come out here anymore."_

_Kagome was shocked. That rough guy secretly loved flowers? No. Izayoi must be making fun of her. She opened her mouth to comment but when she looked into Izayoi's face she knew she was serious. Kagome stood on the path trying to visualize InuYasha here in the garden with her. Chatting with her as she arranged the flowers in the earth. Laughing as she smudged dirt onto his face. The image of InuYasha with his arms full of flowers tugged on her heart. "He must miss this. Being out here, the peace and quiet." Her voice thoughtful. "Izayoi. Could I pick some flowers?"_

"_Of course dear. But why?"_

"_They're for, um, InuYasha. I think the flowers will cheer him up. He seemed really upset earlier and I thought they might help."_

"_Why Kagome, that's such a nice idea. Of course you may. Gather as many as you want. In fact everyone should pick some. Then we can put them all in the house and make the house cheerful."_

_And with that the four women had picked their flowers of choice. Sango and Izayoi had picked day lilies in bold reds and yellows. Rin had gathered an arm full of daises. Kagome had wandered the garden looking for the perfect flower. She wandered the intricate beds, gently touching velvet petals and satiny leaves. Just as she was about to give up, she turned the corner she spotted a bed of roses. Roses of every color competed with each other in the sun. Fragrant rosebushes stood tall in the damp soil, but it was the small plants that held her attention. She smiled and took out her clippers. Snipping the tough stems of the pearly white sweetheart roses, Kagome was reminded of the way his hair shimmered and seemed to glow under the afternoon sun. I wonder what his hair feels like? She hummed to herself as she gathered up her arm full and wandered back to the others._

"Kagome!"

"What? Yes?"

"Are you going to stand there and stare at the door all day? We have to get to work on getting you made up for tonight."

"I don't see why I have to go anyway." Kagome grumbled. "You owe me Sango."

Rin hid a smile. Kagome didn't know how close she had sounded to InuYasha only this morning. "It could be worse Kagome. At least you didn't have to get your legs waxed." She laughed at the look of horror on Kagome's face before she ushered her into a chair. "Now, let's make you the belle of the ball."


	10. Chapter 10

Her hair was curled and sprayed, her dress on, shoes strapped tightly to her feet, make-up slathered on, and she was finally ready. She felt like a life-sized Barbie doll but when she looked at her three torturers she couldn't gather the urge to complain. After all she did want to look good tonight. _And perhaps make a certain stubborn jerk eat his words._ She twirled a stray curl between her fingers. "How in the world did you get my hair to do this?" She peered into the mirror at her upswept locks. Curls bounced down over the elegant twist and a peeked out behind her ears. Little diamond clips sparkled above her left ear.

Rin blew on the curling iron like it was a smoking gun. "I'm just that good".

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the grinning girl. She turned her face back and forth, admiring the stunning job that Sango had done on her make-up. Her eyes looked dark and mysterious and she wasn't sure if it was nerves or Sango's magic that made them look huge in her pale face. She had a light dusting of pale rose on each cheek and her lips were painted a dangerous red. She looked like she could take on the world.

As Kagome was checking herself out in the mirror, Izayoi stepped forward. In her hands she had three jewelry sleeves. Each tied with a ribbon. She handed them to the confused girls. "Each of these is for you. I thought that they would be good keepsakes of tonight."

Gasps could be heard from the three very shocked girls. Each of them had gotten a matching necklace, bracelet, and earring set in stones that coordinated with their dresses. Sango's set was in deep green emeralds that sparkled with green fire. Rin's set glowed a warm wine red against her fair skin. But by far, Kagome's set was the most breath taking. The necklace looked like silver spider webs dotted with diamonds. The earrings were thin streams of diamonds that ended in a fat diamond one inch below her earlobe. The bracelet was an intricate web of diamonds and silver cables. All three women rushed to thank Izayoi.

Izayoi herself was decked out in a stunning blue silk gown with silver trim. Like Kagome's dress it had a small train that was gathered at the base of her spine. Around her neck was a necklace like the one's she had given to the girls except in sapphires. She gathered up her wrap and purse and beckoned for the girls to follow her to the top of the stairs. Using her most serious look she rubbed her hands together. "Each of you looks so beautiful! So, we must make our entrances and wow those men-folk." They all giggled. "I will go first, then Rin, Sango and lastly Kagome. I want each of you to count to ten before walking down the stairs. Let's knock 'em dead!"

Kagome watched as each of her friends waltzed down the stairs. She had just enough room so she could peek under the banister and see the four men standing in the foyer. Since Izayoi was the first to walk down she watched Inu and giggled as his golden eyes gleamed in appreciation. Rin was next so she shifted her gaze to Sesshomaru. His face didn't change but she did see the corner of his mouth perk up just so slightly. As Sango walked she watched Miroku's expression with interest. His mouth hung open slightly as his date walked down the marble staircase. She saw InuYasha nudge him and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Miroku closed his mouth and stepped forward to take Sango's hand. And then it was her turn. She breathed a quick breath out and stepped on the first stair. She let her fingers gently trail down the banister as she wondered what InuYasha's reaction would be.

InuYasha chuckled quietly to himself. As each of the women walked down the stairs in procession, enforced by his mother no doubt, he watched his companion's reactions. Miroku's was defiantly the one to watch. The poor guy was practically drooling on himself. He nudged him and whispered, "Stop drooling. Do you want Sango to think you're even more of an idiot than you are?" Just as he stepped back from Miroku, he caught sight of Kagome. He felt his heart stop in his chest. Her dress of midnight black clung to her curves and her jewels glittered in the lamplight. He caught her eye as she was half way down the stairs. She held his gaze with a quiet fearlessness she had never shown him before.

Miroku leaned over and whispered "Now who's drooling?"

InuYasha shot him a 'shut up or else' look and stepped forward. He couldn't suppress the appreciative growl as he held out his hand to Kagome. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. His youkai was quick to pick up on the small breath that escaped her and quickening heart beat. He breathed in her scent and looked into her eyes. He could see a tiny bit of concern in her eyes and because he couldn't help himself he leaned in and whispered, "You look beautiful. Don't worry." When he stepped back she could see the pinkish tinge on his cheeks.

Kagome smiled. She wasn't sure how InuYasha would react to her tonight and she felt the tension in her shoulders melt away at his kind words. Everyone bundled themselves into the limo. The mood in the car was jovial. Inu kept everyone in stitches regaling the girls about when Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Miroku were young. The girls discovered that Miroku had been a friend of InuYasha's since grade school and had practically run tame in the Tashio house. Miroku had moved in with the Tashios in Jr. High after his parents had died. That same year he had been legally adopted into the family. All too soon the car ride was over and the limo smoothly pulled into the covered walkway.


	11. Chapter 11

At the doorway Inu was stopped by an attendant who checked their coats and belongings and handed them their ball masks. Kagome's was black lace with silver cat eyes. She slipped it onto her face and turned to InuYasha. She bit back a laugh at his appearance. His mask was silver with droopy puppy whiskers. "Not a word." InuYasha bit out and grabbed her elbow to steer her away from the busy door. With everyone in their masks it was a little difficult to distinguish who was who. It made her nervous to see all the people milling about. So to keep herself from wandering away and getting lost she kept close to InuYasha who was easy to distinguish due to his silver hair.

InuYasha felt Kagome press lightly against his arm. He gently took her hand and held it in his warm one, taking care not to snag her dress on his claws. He gritted his teeth as he smiled and waved to the many that called out his and his families names. He could never get over what a name and a few thousand dollars could get someone. _Fake __bastards. __All __standing __around __acting __like __they __saved __the __world. _As the group was led over to their table Kagome squeezed his hand tightly. He looked at her pale face. _Apparently __she __doesn__'__t __like __these __damn __events __either._ _Don__'__t __blame __her. __Who__'__d __want __to __be __trapped __in __a __room __with __all __these __losers __anyway?_He gently squeezed her hand back and was rewarded with a shaky smile.

"Thanks"

He nodded slightly. No use in alerting the others that he was being kind to this girl. He pulled her chair out for her and plopped down into the one next to hers. Waving down a waiter he ordered himself whiskey neat and Kagome asked for red wine. Their drinks came almost immediately and InuYasha knocked back his drink and ordered another. As he waited for his second, he watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She sat with her eyes on the table cloth, slowly tracing the feathered pattern with a slim finger. Unable to stomach her unhappy face he tapped the table with a sharp claw. When she looked up he quirked a fang at her and crossed his eyes. Just like he'd planned her look of discomfort fell away under quiet giggles.

As the night wore on he was reminded why he never came to these stupid things. Woman after woman came up to him asking him for a dance or to have a drink with them. He just shook his head and pulled Kagome's chair closer to him. He didn't trust himself to say anything. Sesshomaru would kill him if he even said a harsh word. He wasn't afraid of making his brother mad; he just didn't want to have to listen to him gripe.

He turned his head to look at Kagome to give her another funny face when he froze. Over her shoulder was a woman he had hoped to never see. There, bathed in the gentle light of a chandelier was Kikyo. Her eyes caught his and she smiled. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He watched her turn away and placed a gentle hand on the back of a man that InuYasha hated more than Sesshomaru. _Naraku._ He thought. _What __are __they __doing __here?_ Abruptly he straightened in his chair.

Izayoi leaned over to see what had upset him. Her eyes went cold as she saw the object of her youngest son's discomfort. She put a restraining hand on InuYasha's. He shot a look at her. Her heart broke but she just shook her head. _Not__here._ InuYasha growled and drained his whisky glass. He stared at Kikyo. His mind swirled with the events of years gone by.

"_Why? Why Kikyo?" InuYasha's voice rang against the bare white walls. He had never cried, but today he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He shook her again. "Why damn it?"_

_She turned her face away. "I just can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." _

_InuYasha dropped his hands. He half turned. "Why not? Am I not enough for you?" His voice cracked. He hated himself for sounding so weak but his heart hurt too much to care._

_She ran a bone white hand through her hair. She seemed to be debating on how to answer him. "You never talk to me."_

"_What?"_

"_It's true. You never tell me anything. Not how you feel, what you think. Nothing! Once I thought that we would mate and be together always. But you've shown me that I'm not good enough for you." Her cold voice shook with suppressed anger._

_InuYasha was dumbfounded. He never knew that Kikyo had felt this way. And now to find her with another man? His brain felt like he was walking through a fog. Suddenly he realized Kikyo was speaking to him._

"_Now that that's over with, if you would please leave. I have to meet Naraku very soon."_

_He felt himself be pushed toward the door. Suddenly his anger returned. "Fine. If you want me out then I'll go. But don't ever expect me to welcome you when you come crawling back!" _

_The half apologetic look on Kikyo's face vanished, in its place was the coldest look InuYasha had ever seen. "As if I would go back to a stupid half-breed who cannot control his emotions or tongue. You were never right for me InuYasha. Now I have found someone who is good enough for me and I am satisfied. Be gone." _

_InuYasha stood silent. Her words echoed through his mind. She'd called him a half-breed. Kikyo had never made his being mixed race an issue so it was very surprising that she would make such an issue of it now. He stood staring at her reflection in her vanity mirror. Gone was the glacial beauty he once knew; in her place sat a cold woman who had crushed his heart. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders he collected the last shreds of his dignity and turned the door knob, stepping out into the cold December wind._


	12. Chapter 12

_Months later he had learned that she and Naraku had mated. InuYasha had then decided to take a whirlwind trip to Spain. Somewhere, anywhere to just get away. He'd dragged a protesting Miroku along which had the added bonus of pissing Sesshomaru off. He'd returned leaner and tanner but feeling no better than when he'd left._

InuYasha couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't take looking at her knowing that she was in the same room. Slipping his mask off and gently laying it on the table, InuYasha stood and walked out to the open and thankfully vacant balcony. He stood there drinking in the gentle sounds and smells of Tokyo. A cold wind played with his thick bangs and tickled his ears. He gripped the stone railing tightly. _How __in __the __hell __had __all __this __happened?_ He closed his eyes and breathed deep. His sensitive ears picked up on a small sound, a light step with the gentle swish of cloth.

"Kikyo."

He didn't bother phrasing it as a question. He knew that the minute he left the room she would come looking for him. "What do you want?" His nose caught the barest hint of salt, he frowned. She was crying.

"It is true then? You have completely forgotten me? Am I that easy to forget InuYasha?"

At the sound of his name he whirled around to face her. "Do not act like this is my fault. You cheated on _me_ remember? With one of my law partners no less!"

"I know. I am so sorry! It is just that you refused to commit to me. You always seemed so aloof and uncaring. Naraku comforted me when I needed it." She paused for breath. "You never said you loved me."

He strained to hear the last words. "I never told you I loved you? That's bullshit Kikyo! I loved you with all my heart! We were going to get married!"

She took a step forward placing her scarlet tipped hand on his arm. He instantly stiffened his posture at her unwelcome touch. "I need you InuYasha. I was a fool. I needed you and I threw you aside. Please. Forgive me. Come back to me."

He wrenched his arm from her grasp. "You forget Kikyo. You are mated to Naraku. You aren't going anywhere. You _belong_ to him now." InuYasha sneered. "You're trapped. Forever. Now be gone."

Her seemingly gentle face hardened into a mask. Her hands had curled into fists during his speech. As he threw her words back in her face a eerie pink glow began to form over her clenched fists. "You _dare_…"

InuYasha snorted. "What are you going to do? Purify me? Half the people in that room are demons. Demons that your precious husband desperately needs to impress. How would it look for his miko wife to suddenly purify the son of a very influential man? A powerful man?" InuYasha laughed bitterly. "Admit it Kikyo. You're screwed!"

The pink gleam slowly faded. "This is not over InuYasha. I will ruin your life. I will find a way to break you." With these ominous words she turned on her heel and glided back into the ballroom.

InuYasha huffed out a breath. He'd never admit it but that little conversation had taken the strength out of him. He clutched the stone railing for support. Small chips of granite and dust rained down as he heard a noise behind him. Thinking it was Kikyo, he snarled and whirled around ready for round two.

Miroku stood with hands raised in defense. "Relax. It's just me. I saw you come out here with Kikyo on your tail and figured you could use some back up." He slowly stepped forward until he was leaning on the railing with InuYasha. Thick heavy silence surrounded the pair as he glanced over at his brother. Miroku sighed when he saw InuYasha's ears droop. He squeezed InuYasha's shoulder. "If you need to leave I'll explain for you." InuYasha grunted his thanks and soundlessly dropped onto the ground. Miroku stood on the deserted balcony as he watched the hanyou speed away over the manicured lawn.

Kagome refolded her napkin and looked expectantly at the balcony doors. She had not missed InuYasha's hasty departure or the fact that a slim woman in a red dress had followed him. She shot a look at Sango and Miroku. They had both just shaken their heads and frowned. After a minute Miroku had gotten up and went the way InuYasha had gone. He came back a few minutes later alone. He plopped down in his seat as Sango leaned over.

"Kikyo?"

He nodded. He met Kagome's eyes over Sango's shoulder. The look in them was questioning. _InuYasha __owes __me __big __for __this._ He beckoned the two women to follow him back out to the balcony. He half shut the French doors for privacy. "Kagome, there's something you should know. A few years ago InuYasha was engaged to be married."

Kagome gasped. _Engaged?_

Sango continued, "He and that woman that followed him out here was his fiancé Kikyo. We had never liked her. She was always hanging on InuYasha and demanding treats." Her voice was hard. "If you think going shopping with us is tough go shopping with her. She always had to have what she wanted and no one was going to get in her way. But InuYasha is our friend so we put up with her."

"What happened?" Kagome's voice was just a whisper.

"I don't want to go into all the sordid details but two weeks before the wedding InuYasha went to pick her up for a surprise date." Miroku's face contorted, "He walked in to hear Kikyo talking on the phone to Naraku Onigumo. His father was law partners with Inu no Tashio. Apparently she and Naraku were having an affair. InuYasha called off the wedding."

"Oh my."

Sango nodded. "A few months later we all found out that she and Naraku were mated and he was starting his own practice. InuYasha was devastated. She was the only person outside of his family and us that he'd opened up to. He is always afraid that people will shun him." Sango shook her head. "We don't know why he thinks that. He may be slightly rough around the edges but inside he's one of the most caring people you'll ever meet."

"In fact he's been so closed off these past few years, we were really surprised that he warmed up to you so quickly. We haven't seen him act like that since Kikyo." Miroku looked at her speculatively. "It is lucky for us that you're such a good person. I think you can help him." He grabbed her hands. "I hope that you can help him overcome his pain and see that the world is not out to get him. Please say you'll try."

His grip on her hands had started to hurt, but Kagome couldn't refuse the beseeching look in his eye. Sango pried his hands from Kagome's. "Miroku. You're hurting her."

He shook himself. "I'm sorry my dear. I beg forgiveness my beauty." He bowed low before Kagome who laughed. "Now then let us rejoin our dinner partners." Sango and Kagome turned toward the doors only to feel a wandering hand on their backsides. Two loud smacks echoed off of the granite walls.

"PERVERT!"


	13. Chapter 13

Blurry trees whizzed by as InuYasha ran. His heart beat a staccato against his ribcage as he pushed himself to go faster. His thoughts were a jumble of images and echoing words.

_Kikyo laughing. _

_Kagome giggling as he slurped noodles._

_Kikyo leaning her head on his shoulder at the opera. _

_Kagome standing on the stairs swathed in shimmering black, her head held high._

_He and Kikyo kissing at the Eiffle Tower when he had proposed. _

_Kagome standing at his bedroom door with an armful of white roses._

He came to a screeching halt in front of a huge tree. Why had he come here? He stood at the base of the Goshinboku. He placed a trembling hand on the trunk. When he was younger he had always come here to think. Actually he had always been up in the top branches where the shrine keepers couldn't see him. He knew that they wouldn't take kindly to a wretched half-demon being close to their sacred tree. _Wretched __half-demon._ He laughed to himself. _Maybe __Kikyo __was __right __all __those __years __ago. __Maybe __I __am __just __a __loser._ He shook himself and jumped up to his old hide out. The broad branch provided enough space for him to lie back against the tree and was high enough so that no one could see him unless they were really looking. Lost in thought his mind wandered back to Kagome. _I __hope __she __isn__'__t __upset __that __I __just __left._

Kagome waved to her friends. "Thanks for the ride! I had a wonderful time!"

"Bye Kagome!" Sango called from the car window. She and Miroku had driven Kagome home since Sango was the one who had hijacked her earlier that day.

Miroku waved too and said, "Do me a favor Kagome please? Don't mention any of this to InuYasha. I don't think he'd like it if people were just telling his secrets out everywhere."

"I won't. And thanks for telling me." With a last wave Kagome watched Miroku's tail lights disappear over the hill. She turned toward the steps with a sigh. _How __am __I __going __to __make __it __up __all __those __stairs __in __this __ridiculous __dress?_ She picked up her bag of stuff in one hand and gathered her long skirt in the other. _Here __goes __nothing._

InuYasha clasped his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He pictured Kagome in her midnight black dress. _She __was __so __beautiful. __She __kind __of __looks __like __Kikyo_. He snarled into thin air. _No! __She __looks __nothing __like __her_. Kikyo's beauty always felt cold to him. Kagome was a bolt of sunshine. She just sparkled. He smiled to himself. Suddenly he heard a sharp clicking sound. He sat up and looked around. He couldn't sense any demons nearby. _What __was __that __sound?_ He looked down to the ground. _Kagome. __What __is __she __doing __here?_

Kagome had made it up the stairs; her high heels clicking loudly against the stone walkway. She let herself inside and flipped on the houselights. She dumped her bag on the living room couch. She'd deal with it later. Instead of going upstairs she found herself walking back out to the courtyard. She leaned against the sacred tree tiredly. After a minute she plopped down on the cold stones with no regard for her dress. She began removing her shoes and rubbed her feet. _Last __time __I __wear __those __for __awhile._

Her mind went back to her conversation with Miroku and Sango. _I __kind __of __look __like __her. __She __is __beautiful. __I __can __see __why __InuYasha __loved __her._ Her heart constricted a little. "Poor InuYasha." Her spoken words echoed, breaking the silence. She leaned back against the tree and sighed. She knew that she should go inside but the night was so beautiful. She looked up into a sky full of gleaming stars. "I'll go inside very soon. I want to just sit here and enjoy the stars." She said to herself. She closed her eyes_. __I__'__m __so __tired. __Tonight __was __a __big __night __for __me. __I __hope __Inu __no __Tashio __and __Izayoi __liked __me. __I __did __get __an __invitation __to __come __visit __anytime. __And __Izayoi __did __invite __me __to __her __garden __party. _Golden eyes floated into her mind as she thought of the wonderful flowers in Izayoi's garden. Kagome smiled to herself. She imagined InuYasha walking with her down those stone paths. She drifted off to sleep with images of a certain silver haired hanyou holding bouquets of flowers.

InuYasha was shocked. _Kagome __is __the __shrine __keeper?_ He sniffed the air but couldn't make out any other scents belonging to the house. _She __must __live __alone._ _Where __are __the __other __shrine __keepers? __Wasn__'__t __there __a __whole __family __of __them?_ Unable to stop himself, he jumped off his branch, landing gently a few feet from Kagome. She didn't stir. _She__'__s __going __to __catch __cold __sitting __here._ He gently picked her up and started walking toward the house.

Kagome felt herself being lifted into the air. She felt warm strong arms surround her and she sighed in contentment. Surprisingly she wasn't afraid. Her eyes opened slightly to see who was carrying her so gently. Chocolate met gold as she stared into the impassive face of InuYasha. The very guy she had been dreaming of! At once her face burned a bright red and she started struggling. "Let me go!" He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground. "Owww." She rubbed her bruised elbow which had banged a loose stone. "What are you doing here? Why are you carrying me?"

InuYasha bristled at her accusing tone. "What am I doing here? I'm not the one sleeping outside in a flimsy dress! Silly wench!" He raked a claw through his hair. "See if I ever do you a favor again!"

"I'm sorry." Kagome's face burned even redder. She looked at the ground as she tried to get up gracefully. "I was just startled. You are the last person I expected to be here at my house." InuYasha just grumbled. She timidly put a hand on his forearm. "Would you like to come in?" Taking his silence as a yes she turned toward the house.


	14. Chapter 14

"Just let me change out of this dress and I'll try and find you something to wear. Sit anywhere you want to ok?"

Before he could say a word she was gone up the stairs. He looked around but decided to remain standing. _What __am __I __doing __here? __I __should __be __on __my __way __home __right __now. _He thought about his home and the angry people in it. _Crap. __I__'__m __going __to __have __to __apologize __to __Dad. __I__'__m __sure __as __hell __not __apologizing __to __Sesshomaru. __He __can __just __shove __it. _A light step startled InuYasha out of his thoughts. He turned to let Kagome know he should be leaving but the sight of her stopped him cold.

She stood there in pale blue flannel pajamas. Her hair was curling in ringlets down her back. She had scrubbed her face free of make-up making her skin glow a soft pink. In her hands were some red flannel pants and a grey t-shirt. She handed them to him saying "I'm sorry these are old. They were my father's. They're the only thing that I have that will fit you." She twisted her fingers tightly together. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I could use a glass of water. Carrying you was tough. You're heavier than you look." InuYasha smirked at a gaping Kagome. She started to say something but shut her mouth and shot him a glare that would have sent any other man into hiding. She wordlessly went into the kitchen and he could hear glasses clanking against the counter. He laughed all the way to the bathroom.

_How __dare __he! __I__'__m __not __heavy! __I __didn__'__t __ask __him __to __pick __me __up._ She grabbed a glass and mug from the cupboard and flipped the burner on under the tea pot. She filled his glass with ice and water, setting the glass down on the table harder than necessary. As she waited for the water to boil, she cursed Sango and Rin. _If __they __hadn__'__t __have __made __me __go __I __wouldn__'__t __be __in __this __mess._ She stopped mid-thought. But then she wouldn't have met InuYasha. Even though he frustrated her to no end and he was rude and crass she couldn't help but care for the touchy half-demon. He had obviously had a rough life to make him the way he was and she wanted to get to know him better. She smiled softly. There was something about him that just made her happy. Her face started to heat up as she reviewed the events of the day. _His __striking __gold __eyes, __his __strong __arms __keeping __her __from __falling, __holding __his __warm __hand. __What __would __he __have __done __if __I __had __kissed __him?_ What was she thinking? She barely knew him and already she wanted to kiss him? Pouring the hot water into her mug she sat down at the table and waited for InuYasha to show.

_I __wonder __what __is __taking __him __so __long._ She waited a few more minutes before she walked out into the living room. InuYasha had fallen asleep on the couch. She stood and stared at him for a minute. His face was peaceful and almost impossibly young. His left fang protruded out a little over his bottom lip. She reached out and brushed a lock of silver hair away from his face. She spread the blanket she kept on the back of the couch over him and gently tucked him in. She walked to the door and flicked off the light. In the light from the hallway she could just see his huddled form.

"Good night InuYasha."

His nose twitched._ I smell __bacon. __Mmmm. __Smells __good. __Mom __sure __is __up __early. _He sat up and stretched, baring his fangs in an ear shattering yawn. He blinked a few times in confusion. _Where __the __hell __am __I?_ Then it all came flooding back, the ball, sitting in the tree, carrying Kagome, _Kikyo._ A sour taste had covered his tongue.

"Are ready for breakfast?" Kagome stood in the doorway twisting a kitchen towel nervously in her hand. "I made bacon and cheese omelets. I hope you're hungry."

InuYasha nodded and walked to the kitchen. The sight made his mouth water. Two places were set on the small round table. A basket of biscuits sat in the middle with butter and jam on the side. A huge plate of bacon sat steaming next to a pitcher of orange juice. He sat down in the seat beside the bacon and snatched a piece off the top of the pile. Kagome stood at the stove watching the eggs intently. Her hair was in a low pony tail and curled damply against her neck. She had changed from her fluffy pajamas into well worn jeans and a blue t-shirt; thick socks covered her tiny feet. InuYasha blushed slightly as he remembered how those little feet had looked in those mile high shoes. In an effort to rid himself of the unusual blush he poured himself a glass of orange juice and guzzled it down.

Kagome looked at the flustered hanyou out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't missed the stolen piece of bacon, or the slight blush. Humming to herself she divided the omelet in two and set the large piece on InuYasha's plate. She set the pan in the sink and sat at the place opposite his. She took a napkin from the pile and looked at InuYasha. "Dig in."


	15. Chapter 15

Soon all that could be heard in the tiny kitchen was the sounds of chewing and silverware clinking. Half way through the meal InuYasha looked up, "Did Sango and Miroku tell you about Kikyo?" Seeing her guilty face he sighed and refilled their juice cups. "Don't worry. I knew they would. I'm not mad or anything." He stared out of the little window.

"You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? She cheated on me. I broke up with her". He speared a piece of egg. "We moved on."

Kagome's heart broke a little. She was sure InuYasha wasn't aware of how hurt and sad his voice was or the tell tale droop of his ears. She itched to throw her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. But she knew that he wasn't ready to accept her help. So she just set her fork down and tapped his arm with a finger. "InuYasha? What do you have going on today?"

"Huh? Um, nothing why?"

"Well I thought…" RING! RING!

Kagome shot up out of her chair and raced for the phone. "Hello! Sunset Shrine, Kagome Higurashi speaking." She nodded her head. "I'm not doing anything. Yes, he's here. I'm sure InuYasha and I can make it. Oh hello Miroku. No. Nothing Miroku. No Miroku. Good bye Miroku." Smiling to herself she placed the phone down with a soft click.

"Who'ze 'at?" mumbled InuYasha around a biscuit.

"Sango. She and Miroku wanted to go out to the zoo and a movie today. Would you like to go?"

"Um sure. I guess."

"GREAT! I've been wanting to go to the zoo. I haven't been since Souta was ten." She continued to chatter happily as she put the dirty dishes and extra food away.

"Mind if we stop by my house?" She looked at him strangely. "I don't want to show up at Miroku's in my pjs. He might say something."

"Oh right. I totally forgot." Kagome blushed. How had she gotten so used to seeing him already?

InuYasha walked over to Kagome. He gently grasped her chin. He knew he was taking a risk but he didn't care. "Thanks for breakfast." He placed his lips on hers. After a few seconds he took a step back. "I'm going to go shower now." He walked away leaving behind a very dazed Kagome.

Soon InuYasha found himself on the way to the zoo squished up against Kagome. "Dammit Miroku! When will you get a bigger car? There isn't room for Myoga back here!"

"Oh hush InuYasha. It's not like you can really object. You could have had the front seat." Miroku's eyes met his in the rearview mirror. "I bet you just wanted to sit by the lovely Kagome…"

Miroku. You shut up right now." InuYasha growled. Beside him Kagome blushed a fiery red. "You just wait until I get out of this car…"

"It's ok, InuYasha. I'm glad you sat by me."

He left off threatening Miroku to look at Kagome. "You are?"

"Yes." She looked down and mumbled something he couldn't quite hear.

He leaned in closer, "What did you say?"

"You make me feel safe. I'm glad you're here with me." It was now InuYasha's turn to glow red.

Observing the quiet couple in the backseat Miroku nudged Sango. She smiled and patted his arm. Everything was working out just perfectly.

"We're here!" Sang Miroku, effectively ruining the tender moment behind him.

"About damn time. I thought I was going to suffocate in here." InuYasha grumbled as he tried to pull himself out of the small car. "Damn Miroku and his clown car. Crap. I think I'm stuck." Sango and Kagome laughed as they pulled InuYasha out of the car.

After their tickets were purchased and a trip to the bathroom for the girls, "You better make it quick, We ain't got all day!" Groused InuYasha, the four stood in front of the huge board that held the zoo map.

"So where do you want to go first?" Sango pointed to the polar bears. "I just love those guys. They look so fluffy and soft."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I like the tigers. They look so regal. Their fur just looks so soft and their eyes! So piercing. They are just so beautiful. How about you InuYasha?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Keh, I don't care. Go wherever you want."

Kagome looked down at her shoes. InuYasha quickly back pedaled. "Tigers are ok I guess." She looked up with a smile.

"I have an idea. How about Sango and I go to the arctic animal area and InuYasha how about you escort the lovely Kagome to the tigers? Well meet back up at the food court." Miroku smiled the most innocent smile he could manage and hoped InuYasha would take the bait.

"Hmmph. Whatever. Come on then." He grabbed Kagome's arm and gently drug her away.

"Miroku you're a genius! Now it's like a date for them!" Sango squealed happily.

"Does that mean we're on a date?" As Sango blushed furiously, Miroku grasped her hand in his. "My dearest Sango, might I escort you to the polar bears?"

"Yes you may." And off they went, hand in hand.


	16. Chapter 16

"Feh, I don't see what's so great about some overgrown housecats." InuYasha leaned on the rail. "They're not even entertaining. They just sit in the sun and sleep."

"Oh but they are so pretty. Look at that one over there." Kagome pointed to a big male alone at the edge of the area. "He looks so content." But as she studied him her smile fell.

InuYasha sensed a change in her mood and looked down. She looked so sad he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I feel sorry for them. Never getting to run free in the jungle. Not being able to go where they want when they want." She leaned her head into his shoulder.

For a second InuYasha was speechless. She pitied these fat cats that got their three square meals daily and all the attention they could handle? "Heh, well they do get everything they could possibly want. Isn't that good?"

"Sometimes getting everything you could want is the worst thing for you. Sometimes living through the hardships of life is what helps you along. Oh look!" She straightened up off of his shoulder. "He's walking this way!"

Indeed the big male tiger had gotten up and walked their way. His golden eyes were trained on Kagome as if he could feel her compassion for them. He walked to the edge of the enclosure until he could walk no further and sat on the edge of the concrete embankment. Kagome and the tiger held each other's gaze for what seemed like ages before the tiger dipped his head in what could only be termed a bow and walked away. Kagome released a shaky breath and leaned into InuYasha's hold.

"What the hell was that all about?" InuYasha couldn't understand what had happened. Kagome's face was pale and her eyes stared at something over his shoulder. Following her gaze InuYasha froze and began to growl deep in his chest.

"Hello Kagome. It has been awhile." Sparkling blue eyes smiled down at the pale woman as Kouga Akunezumi leaned down to embrace her.

"Hello Kouga." Managed Kagome as she struggled to release Kouga's hold on her. Kagome was no match for Kouga and she finally had to send a pleading look at InuYasha, who snapped to attention and pried Kouga off of Kagome.

"Let her go wolf. She's with me." He snarled the last sentence so low only a youkai could hear it.

Kouga only smiled and clasped Kagome's hands in his own. "It's been too long my dear. How about you ditch the baggage and join me for dinner tonight. We have so much to catch up on."

Flushing a dark red, Kagome yanked her hands out of Kouga's and slapped him as hard as she could. "I have nothing to say to you."

"But Kagome, if you'll just let me explain…"

"Explain? You cheated on me Kouga! I loved you, you stupid bastard!" Kagome was shaking now, her white hands clutched tightly to her sides. InuYasha stepped forward and placed a protective arm around Kagome who leaned into his embrace.

"You should leave now before I make you." InuYasha's eyes were flickering red as he snarled at the wolf demon. How could he have treated Kagome with such carelessness? He stepped forward again but stopped when he felt a small hand on his arm.

"No InuYasha. He's not worth it. I'm over him anyway." She shot a glare at the frowning demon. "You heard InuYasha. Please leave."

"I will for you. I still love you. You are my woman, Kagome." And with that parting shot he was gone.

Kagome sagged in InuYasha's arms. He tightened his hold on her limp form and shifted her around so that he held her bridal style. Searching around, he spied a bench and laid her down on it. Shrugging off his jacked he bundled it up under her head and pulled out his cell phone.

After explaining what happened to Sango and Miroku and demanding their immediate presence he snapped the phone closed and settled in to wait. He stared at Kagome's pale face frowning. _What had Kouga done that had been so awful that Kagome was affected this way?_ He was turning the question over in his mind when he heard her groan and felt her shift beside him.

Kagome's eyes were open and staring blindly at the brilliant blue sky.

"Kagome..?" InuYasha's voice was low and soft, the kind of voice you'd use on a skittish animal. Surprisingly it soothed her and she closed her eyes and smiled. "Kagome!" InuYasha was shaking her lightly now.

"Thank you InuYasha." The confused half demon stopped shaking her and scratched his head.

"What for?"

"Sticking up for me. It's been years since anyone has protected me. So thank you." Kagome sat up slowly. InuYasha placed an arm around her shoulders for support. InuYasha felt himself blushing as Kagome sighed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder. To the casual passersby they were just a young couple enjoying each other's company. InuYasha covertly sniffed Kagome's hair and purred deep in his chest. He wanted to protect her forever and always. He was working on how to tell Kagome that when he heard someone yelling his and Kagome's names.

Sango and Miroku ran up and stopped a few feet away in shock. They both exchanged knowing looks as they walked the last few feet to the seated couple.

"I see that the slime-ball is gone." Sango's normally cheery voice was ice cold.

"Yeah, I got rid of him." InuYasha growled, his eyes flashing like Kagome's

"You ok Kagome?" Miroku squatted down in front of the couple. He pressed a cool hand to Kagome's forehead. He frowned at her pale skin and shadowed eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes nodded her head slightly. InuYasha could tell she was still a bit dizzy and pressed her more snugly into his side.


	17. Chapter 17

Deciding that pressing the subject might cause Kagome more harm than good Miroku offered a hand to Sango and merrily turned to a deceptively calm InuYasha. "Shall we get something to eat? I'm rather hungry myself. I'm sure I saw a ramen stand just over there. What do you think InuYasha?" Sango smiled. Ramen was the sure fire way to con InuYasha to do anything. The ploy worked and soon InuYasha was dragging Miroku over to the smaller food stands in search his favorite food.

"Miroku sure knows how to play him." Sango laughed into her hand as she plopped down next to Kagome. Kagome laughed quietly and opened her eyes. "You ok?" Sango's forehead wrinkled in worry. "Kouga didn't do anything did he?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. He was just a jerk. But InuYasha made him leave." She smiled softly. "I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't there."

Sango brushed some hair away from Kagome's face. "You care for him."

That statement caused Kagome's pale face to flush and her eyes to drop.

"You do don't you."

Kagome squeezed her eyes closed. "Yes." She whispered.

Sango was doing mental cartwheels and fist pumps in the air but on the outside she just smiled. It seems that Miroku was spot on when it came to his matchmaking skills. "He likes you too you know."

"Oh I wish he did." The wistfulness in Kagome's voice made Sango snap her head around to look at her.

"Of course he does! Just look at him. In all my years as InuYasha's friend I have never seen him so gentle to another living thing. He was never this kind to Kikyo and he was going to marry her."

Kagome opened her mouth but before she could reply the guys bounded up with armfuls of ramen cartons. As they ate the stress of the previous hours gave way to much teasing and storytelling, often to the embarrassment of InuYasha. Throwing away the now empty cartons they all linked arms and strode off to see the penguins.

Full and happy, the rest of the day passed peacefully as did the next few weeks. Nevertheless, InuYasha keep a close eye on Kagome. The two now spent almost every free minute they could together. They were often joined by Sango and Miroku who had become a couple a few days after the fateful trip to the zoo. Both were now officially couples since Miroku had finally convinced InuYasha that Kagome did indeed like him for himself. Sometimes Rin and Sesshomaru would tag along but it was often the four of them, since Sesshomaru was very devoted to his job and Rin was very devoted to Sesshomaru.

Snuggled up on Kagome's couch, InuYasha let out a loud belch. Looking down quickly he grinned when he saw she was still asleep. He knew that if she was awake she'd have his ears. He stared at her peaceful face a few minutes longer_. I love her. I want to make her my mate._ InuYasha took another drink of his coke. He'd been wrestling with this decision for a year now and now it was time for things to progress. InuYasha grunted. He hated talking to his father about things, that conversation always went to grandchildren, but he had to ask the head of the clan and that happened to be his pup-happy dad.

Grabbing the remote he clicked off the television and set his coke down on a convenient coaster. Gathering the sleeping woman in his arms he walked through the dark house. Gently he deposited Kagome on her bed, its bubble gum pink sheets a leftover from her high school days she had told him once; he tucked her in and let himself out of the house.

Sliding into the driver's seat of the car he was planning to give Kagome to replace her old beat up one, he was just looking for a good opportunity to hand over the keys, he grinned. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he surprised her with the car, freshly painted and sporting her business logo.

InuYasha started the car and navigated to his parent's house. He was in luck; both of his parents were in the office. He knocked lightly on the door frame and poked his head in.

"InuYasha my boy!" boomed Inu no Tashio. "What are you doing here? I would have thought you were snuggling up to your girl."

InuYasha's cheeks burned slightly but he just shrugged it off. After all he had much bigger worries. "Yeah, well I wanted to talk to you about that actually."

"Oh really?" Izayoi looked contemplatively at her second son. In truth she counted Sesshomaru and Miroku as her sons as well but she always felt extra concerns for InuYasha. He had always had a rough path to follow and she was worried that he might become hardened to the world around him. So it was natural that she was relieved when Kagome had come into his life and smoothed some of his rough edges. Kagome, Sango and Rin had spent many afternoons and nights at the Tashio house and Izayoi and Inu had gotten to know the girls very well. She and Inu had spent many hours discussing the girls, whom they felt were part of the family and thought of as daughters, and the obvious love their sons had for each girl.

InuYasha shifted uncomfortably under his mother's gaze. "Yes, well. I was hoping that I might have your permission to um…" he nudged the plush carpet with his toe.

"Well spit it out boy!"

InuYasha snapped his eyes up to meet his father's twinkling ones. He took a deep bracing breath. "Father. Mother. I would like your permission to court Kagome."


End file.
